Galatea
by Shutterspeed
Summary: Kigo babies with this genetics stuff is so overused so I figured I'd put a different twist instead. It's a one-shot for now but might change my mind later. No Kigo babies. Sorry. Maybe next time. AU


A/N: The story of Galatea does not belong to me. It's belongs to some dead Greek person.

If you don't know the story of Galatea, I'll spare you the effort of looking it up and telling you the abridged version. There was this misogynist sculptor from Acient Greek mythology who... well, hated women ('cause otherwise he really wouldn't be a misogynist now, would he?). He always said that his art was enough for him. Anyway, to show the other guys that women are so terrible and that they don't really need them, he tried to sculpt the perfect woman (to show the flaws of real women). As you probably predicted, the plan backfires and he falls in love with the statue. Aphrodite was so intrigued by this new type of love that she finally makes the sculpture real. The sculptor names her Galatea.

This is my futuristic subtext-y sapphic version of it, sans the mysogyny and the marble, of course.

* * *

Dr. Go stepped through the automatic labs doors, coffee in hand, with a pencil tucked behind her ear. She wore an irritated scowl. She was not known as the most sociable person in the lab, unapproachable after (and sometimes during) office hours and deeply immersing herself into her work. However, her genius is renowned throughout the world.

She was also famous for her moods.

In fact, today, she was in a terrible mood. "DRAKKEN!"she roared.

A blue hued man turned fearfully at his angry colleague, "Yes, Shego?" They had been working side by side for years but Dr. Drakken could never really figure out why she was always so angry. Then again, she always did say that she thought that he was incompetent.

"Why isn't everything set up!?" Dr. Go growled.

Drakken tugged at his shirt collar, "Err, Jim and Tim are still doing some computer thing-y with Wade."

Jim and Tim Possible, along with Wade Load were very VERY young prodigies. They did not even hit puberty yet when they steamed right through school to get their P.H.D.'s (it only took a few weeks, actually). All three boys, as well as Dr. Go and Dr. Drakken, were specialized in bionics.

"Where's Amy then?" Shego asked, referring to their geneticist.

"S-she's getting ready." Drakken stammered.

This was the day they were unraveling their greatest experiment to date. A cyborg. Although, in Shego's case, she wanted to refer to her as a super human, if not the perfect human. Yes, her. Kim. She was supposed to have her own personality but everything else about her, her strength, her intelligence, was more enhanced than a human's. She would hardly get sick, and she would not feel physical pain under normal circumstances. However, she will still retain a part that makes her a member of humanity. She will have emotions, her own opinions, etc.

Tim and Jim decided on her name as they were somewhat related ("Dibs on the sister naming!"). Tim and Jim's parents donated some stem cells left over from when they had in vitro fertilization to conceive the twin boys. They were scientists as well, though they excelled in other fields otherwise unrelated to Shego's project. Dr. Go was mildly annoyed that they boys picked a name that rhymed with theirs but had to concede. There were more important things to worry about.

Half an hour later, all the scientists involved stood in front of an encased metal chamber.

"Oh, Drewbie! Isn't this exciting?" Amy asked Drakken. He blushed and nodded. Shego rolled her eyes, while the younger boys seemed unimpressed. Although, everyone really was anxious to see what she looked like and if she would function correctly outside of the pod. They had run many tests on her, looked at many charts, re-read many formulas to make sure she turned out to be perfect. She was the fruit of their months of labor. Ironically, they did spend almost ten months creating Kim.

"Alright, start the sequence!" Shego ordered.

Wade, Tim, and, Jim all pulled out what seemed to look like PDA's. Each of them pressing different buttons. Wade spoke, "Ready in three, two, one... Happy Birthday Kim!"

The metal pod, whooshed and hissed as it opened. Inside was a fully developed, and fully naked, redheaded girl who looked like she was barely out of her teens. She opened her eyes, they were green and full of curiosity. She tried to move but instead began to fall because of her unused muscles.

Dr. Go anticipated this and had a blanket with her. She immediately caught Kim, and wrapped the blanket around the shivering girl. "Hi," she whispered softly so as not to startle the vulnerable girl.

Kim looked up into Shego's matching green eyes, and smiled.

_Yes,_ Shego thought as she smiled back, _she is perfect_.

* * *

A/N: One-shot for now until I finish "Kim's the What?". I really just had to get this idea out of my head. Anyway, you will soon notice that I keep writing about Shego catching Kim or carrying Kim. I have no idea why I do it, I swear.


End file.
